Forgiven and Forgotten
by Rouge Winter
Summary: Harry goes behind Draco's back and gets him riled up. Why? Harry just wants to play, plus he finds it cute. Desperate for HPDM? Click away. MM. Set during Book5. Complete.


**Forgiven and Forgotten **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor any rights to the book. I do, however, share the same birthday with him and J.K Rowling.

**Warning: **M/M Slash, Yaoi, HPDM, cursing (not the magic kind, mind you) and graphic images. It might be good to note that I haven't read past Book 4 and most likely would never do so. The last time I've read any HP books was...3 years ago. So you'd have to forgive me if I'm not as accurate with my accounts as I should be. Umm.. Also, this probably has SOME spoilers for Book 5 but seeing as I haven't read it nor seen the movie, it's most likely not that accurate anyway. Ah! Lastly, my first time to write HP so be nice please.

**GA: **I live? I actually wrote this for a friend, yes Xia Mei again, because she told me that the movie (HP and Order of the Phoenix) disturbed her to the point that she melted.. Oh sorry. BURNED. Any HPDM fan would agree. For self-preservation purposes, I refuse to step foot into the cinema. 

* * *

"Enjoyed yourself?"

Harry knew that voice like he did the back of his hand. Lately when the owner spoke, Harry would get shivers of excitement up and down his spine. Now, the tone only infuriated him.

"Malfoy." Dark green eyes scanned the darkness for the other male. The Gryffindor golden boy knew walking this isolated path back to the tower would increase his chances of meeting with a certain blonde git; exactly why he chose it in the first place. "Quit hiding and show your slimy self."

The Slytherin ice prince emerged from the shadows in a foul mood, matching the one Harry was in, if not worse. Harry took this time to admire the teen from the tip of his blonde head to the reflection of light against newly polished black shoes. Draco was in his school uniform, sans the long robe, and Harry didn't fail to notice how the shadows seemed to cling to the lithe body as if reluctant to let go of the other male. Truthfully, if he was the shadows, he wouldn't want to let go either.

Once the clicking of heels against marble came to a halt, the green eyed teen smirked as he realised how the irritated expression marred Draco's features accompanied the apparent glint of jealousy in silver eyes.

"You know Malfoy, I should ask you that same question. Did you enjoy yourself watching me kiss her?" Anger flared in those beautiful silver orbs as the pureblood's pale cheeks took a rosy tint; whether in frustration or embarrassment, Potter wasn't sure. He was sure however that a rather possessive and angry Draco was a delectable Draco.

"Care to explain yourself, Potter?" The surname was spat out like it has always been since First Year.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Malfoy." Lifting a hand, Harry examined his nails in a bored manner. "I just felt like kissing her, so I did."

Really, one would think having lived through 4 years of constant attack on his life, being the famed Gryffindor seeker and currently training to fight the evil Dark Lord Voldemort that Harry would have been prepared for the fist that collided with his jaw. Perhaps it was the fact that Harry didn't expect Draco to actually 'punch' someone that caught him off guard.

He staggered back, shocked and nursing a broken lip. His circular spectacles had flown off somewhere and could be heard skidded to a halt down the corridor a few moments later. Green eyes widened before slowly turning to glare at the other man.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He was still a bit shaken, though the adrenalin was already coursing through his system, getting him ready to draw his wand and fight back when need be. But the blonde just glared back and answered defiantly, "I just felt like hitting you, so I did."

The rustle of cloth and the soft footsteps told Harry that Draco turned to leave, and Potter will never be able to live it down if he let the white ferret depart without settling this matter. But they were going to do it on his terms.

The wizarding world's hero reached out, and grabbed the Slytherin's pale wrist causing him to twist around so as they were eye to eye. The brunette then pushed the other teen against the opposite wall; trapping him there with a hand by the soft blonde locks and the other still grasping firmly on the wrist.

Draco glared silver grey eyes up at his captor as his lips curved into a snarl. "Let me go Potter. I'm a prefect and I can very well send you to detention for man-handling me."

"But we both know you won't." The Gryffindor star seeker's voice dropped to a low key, knowing how it would affect his captive. True enough, Harry could see the hint of lust behind the anger in Draco's eyes.

"Don't push your luck." The Slytherin struggled and tried to shove Harry away with his free hand but later found it caught above his head, joined by his other wrist. He was now pinned to the wall with only one of Potter's hands.

"I don't think you're in any position to argue with me Draco." This time the blonde shivered at the statement.

"I can easily knee you on the groin and claim it was self-defence – an attack on my integrity." The threat lacked the conviction Harry expected of the other male.

"Ha! What integrity?" Harry's green eyes sparkled with mischief and humour as he moved closer, loving how riled up his Slytherin counterpart gets.

"You know, the one you took when you seduced me and made me your gods dammed lover!" The Death Eater in training bared his teeth up at the other wizard and he stretched as far as his restrained limbs would allow. Harry backed away a bit for fear of those pearly whites taking a sudden liking to his jugular.

"My mistake. I thought that just because you took a fondness for my arse that you'd be satisfied." Malfoy growled out as he resumed his previous position of leaning against the wall but his eyes still glared hot daggers at the taller teen. "I guess I was just something to 'do' to pass the time."

"So.." Draco chuckled dryly, tearing his eyes away from the other male for now and focusing at the red and gold crest of his captor's cloak. "Was she any good?"

Harry looked at the other teen for a long moment, taking in the unconfident and rather sullen looking male. Draco looked kind of cute like that, Harry decided. The blonde found himself wiggling in anxiety under the scrutiny. "Potter if you're not going to answer then let me-mfph!"

Soft lips crashed up against his, silencing the Slytherin effectively. Draco was set on struggling, but stilled when he felt a firm hand slide down his torso and pull him close. Silver eyes shut. It was so unfair that Potter, hero of the wizarding world and regular pain in the ass, always got what he wanted. Not that Draco was really in a position to complain at the moment.

He moaned deep, arching up to Harry when he felt the familiar smooth tongue press for entrance. He gave in, parting his lips to take all the Gryffindor was offering. Draco felt the other teen's tongue trace his teeth before the electric contact with his own tongue. The kiss was slow, nothing like their heated argument a few moments prior but nevertheless it left the blonde meek and willing in the dark haired boy's hold.

"...Gross." Draco said defiantly with a deep blush, still mad at Harry regardless of the rather breathtaking kiss. "That was as if **I **had kissed her." The look of revulsion on the Slytherin's face was priceless; Harry found it rather adorable. He leaned in and licked the blonde's ear, causing the pureblood to shiver.

"Really?" That low, husky voice that Harry used shot straight to Draco's groin; the Slytherin bit his lip to stop from emitting any sound of pleasure. "What's this then?" Potter's free hand had moved to cup the bulge, Malfoy gasped and bucked at the sudden touch. "I never knew I was this good."

The restrained boy slowly sank back towards the wall, his head resting on the cool stones. "Or was it because you liked looking at me kissing her?" The soft purr from the brunette made it difficult for Draco to think straight. The blonde was damning all the gods he knew for ever making Potter the perfect walking wet dream. The way his black hair would cascade down as they made love, those well-toned abs that would ripple with every movement, the feel of smooth skin under Draco's needy hands, the smell of freshly pressed linen as he was pushed down deeper with each intrusion and those captivating green eyes that made you feel like you were the only one that matter. The thought alone was enough to make Draco reach heightened pleasure; more than enough to make the Slytherin emit that low moan he'd been holding back.

He felt his pants tighten considerably so, Harry's hand on his constricted erection squeeze lightly and he grit his teeth as he felt close to completion.

"Please Potter…" Draco growled. He was still grasping at his dignity; however futile it was. "Don't mistake my disgust for desire."

The chuckle that came from the other made Draco's blood boil. Was Potter just treating this as a joke?!

"Fine then." Harry said; new determination and a hint of playfulness present in his green eyes. "You'd just have to make me forget how she tasted."

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow as he looked at Harry questioningly. Draco had gotten pretty adept at deciphering the golden boy's facial expressions. The one he had on now was sending warning bells in the blonde's pretty little head. "W-what are you planning Potter?"

The dark haired teen's only reply was a shrug; a soft murmur later he was on his knees. Draco thought he was being released and Harry was going to apologise but soon realised that his hands were still bound above his head. Somebody seems to be spending too much time in the forbidden section of the library again, something Draco must rectify for self-preservation purposes.

"Potter!" He was shocked that the Gryffindor would do something so embarrassing like unzipping his pants in public. The pair of black jeans pooled by the blonde's ankles just as Harry licked a fine wet line from between his thighs to the tip of the bulge.

"What if someone comes by?" The last word was gasped out as he felt the hot wetness start to spread around his erection.

"No one's going to come…Well, aside from you of course." Draco needed to fix that boy's sense of humour.

"Really cheesy, Potter. I thought I had rid you of that charming habit." Draco's sarcasm was a bit lost on the dark haired teen as he only focused on how his fingers tenderly danced around the Slytherin's hips where the cloth ended and pale skin was seen once again. Harry kept eye contact and he took note of how Draco's lids closed over silver eyes when the Gryffindor started to pull the garment down.

The Malfoy heir bit his bottom lip endearingly when the touch of his soft white buttoned up shirt against his needy member proved too much to bear.

"Now." Potter said with a quick swish of his tongue over his upper lip. "Let's see if you can make me forget all about her."

Nothing can ever prepare Draco for the pure bliss he felt when Harry took his already weeping erection into the warm mouth. The way Harry slowly drew out his tongue and licked beneath the length, the way he slightly nipped on the sensitive head and how Potter sucked greedily; Draco would have cursed the dark haired teen had he not been occupied trying not to scream in pleasure. His own lips were curving into a snarl and his eyes screwed shut as the Gryffindor continued the teasing licks and touches. What frustrated the Slytherin most however was that Harry was holding him still, not letting the blonde move as he liked while Potter had his wicked ways with him.

One particular stroke under Draco's scrotum brought him to completion. With a hoarse cry, he felt himself release into the other teen's eager mouth. Harry swallowed it all, licking happily until he deemed the limp member unworthy of his attention anymore.

The blonde watched Harry stand, his silver eyes followed the figure lazily. He was still panting from the experience and was drained to the point that he could no longer stand properly – only staying up because of the hold around his wrists. He watched as Harry swallowed again, his Adam's apple moving languidly as he did. A smirk was now on Potter's lips, a sign that Harry was rather proud of himself; the Slytherin couldn't bring himself to care, not when he knew Potter still had something else in mind.

"That took care of her taste…But I'm not quite sure I've completely forgotten her yet." The green eyes locked with silver and Draco knew what was coming. The brunette's hand skimmed up a pale thigh, causing the blonde seeker to shiver in anticipation. The hand pressed the white shirt up as it grazed past the slender hips before settling itself on the blonde's back. Potter drew small circles on Draco's skin, appreciating the feel of sweaty smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

"You do want me to forget about her… Don't you Draco?" Harry's whisper wasn't really a question, it was a challenge. The eyes that stared up into green were filled with steely determination and the smirk that graced the Slytherin's lips was one he was born with.

"It depends, Potter." The blonde said, in a voice as soft as Harry's. The brunette felt the touch of lips against his as Draco continued to speak. "Are you going to try to do a good job of it? Or is it just going to be half-arsed?"

As soon as Malfoy finished asking, he felt the hand behind him move, teasing a pale globe before pulling it apart to slip a finger in. Draco had to hiss and arch up, not being ready for that sudden intrusion. Potter, for the time that the two have been together, has never once prepared the blonde without any lubrication – this would be a first.

"But Draco..." Harry cooed into the shell of the blonde's ear, pressing his own desire against the blonde's rising shaft. "You know I'd do anything for your arse."

A growl came from the blonde pureblood and, after shaking a foot loose from his pants, he curved it around Harry's waist to pull the brunette closer. He sighed in contentment as their members rubbed together though he could do without the 3 layers of clothing that still separated them.

"Naughty…" Harry's free hand went to pull the green and silver tie loose to allow him better access to that delectable nape. "Just the way I like it." He murmured; placing butterfly kisses on the pale flesh. Draco could only moan and writhe in Harry's hold to encourage him along.

The hand preparing the entrance pulled away when the tight heat proved to be too much of a temptation. The task of coordinating between holding Draco up and undoing his pants proved to be difficult even for the Gryffindor seeker and he muttered another charm to magically undo his pants for him.

Draco gave a light laugh then. "Never a dull moment with you is it?" Harry snorted and positioned himself by the opening.

"Ready?" He asked, some concern in how he asked it.

"Half-arsed Potter." Draco reminded and felt that intense pressure build up as Harry pushed slowly in. The Gryffindor golden boy had to stop a few moments to let Draco get used to it. The absence of proper preparation made it particularly difficult this time.

The blonde was panting and grimacing in pain once Harry found himself fully sheathed within the other teen. He shifted his hips to settle into a better angle and waited patiently for the pureblood to compose himself.

"Are you going to move?" The breathless question was panted with a teasing smile. "Or are you waiting for Nearly Headless Nick to drop in?" Harry could have sworn it was a crime to be that sexy. The way sweat was beginning to gather around Malfoy's forehead and how it caused the now golden coloured strands of hair to stick to his face.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Draco said softly, having had time to catch his breath. It must have been the confused look Harry had that made the Slytherin explain. "You get this glaze over your eyes every time you say something embarrassing like how luscious I look when we're having sex. You have that same expression now."

"But I swear to god Harry." Draco moved his other leg and slid it around the brunette to join the other. "If you don't move, I'm going to scream."

The Gryffindor got the hint and, with a smirk, did as Draco requested. The slow rhythm they started with soon escalated into a frantic tempo. Harry didn't even bother pulling out completely when they were close to completion, not with the way Draco's legs wound around him tightly and possessively – mimicking the muscles that captured Harry's shaft. The Slytherin seeker purred in satisfaction as his Gryffindor counterpart took his swollen member, wrapped around with his silken green tie, and pumped.

The sensation of silk against heated and sensitive flesh was enough to drive Draco mad and hazy with rapture. He came for a second time, coating his tie, his shirt and Harry's attire with the creamy substance. Harry came not long after, claiming Malfoy as rightfully his.

When Harry had finished cast a rather complex cleaning spell, which not to Draco's surprise he read in one of the books in the forbidden section, and released the blonde from his bindings, they sat silently in the abandoned hallway, staring at nothing in particular. They sat shoulder to shoulder and their legs closest to the other were intertwined. It was rare moments like these that they treasured most of their relationship.

The brunette leaned his head on the cold grey stone and sighed in contentment before he turned to look at his partner. "Am I forgiven now?"

Draco turned his silver eyes to Harry and smirked as he leaned in close. "I guess." He replied before slowly giving Harry a kiss, licking apologetically at the cut he had induced earlier that day. When they pulled away, it was Draco's turn to ask.

"Have you forgotten Cho yet?"

Without missing a beat, Harry grinned and replied,

"Who?"

**End  
**

* * *

Review and make me happy

**-GA-**


End file.
